My Epic Failures And Other Adventures
by XxFallenRisingStarxX
Summary: When a curious summer camp appears just blocks away from Tessa's house, she tries to check it out, but is shooed away. Three days after weird things keep happening in L.A, what's going on and who's behind this whole thing?


_This is my first fic EVER! I'm excited and hope you all like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>My Epic Failures and Other Adventures<strong>

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Chasing Echo's**

The ocean, crashing waves, bubbly sea foam, the way it whispers quietly under the milky like moon.

Unfortunately, I don't like the ocean; as a matter of fact I _hate _the ocean. But, the problem is, I live in California, this wouldn't be a problem if I lived in somewhere like, maybe, L.A. Yeah, I don't, my wonderful stepfather bought a house, right by the coast of a secluded beach.

I stared helplessly from the shore, the bright sun glaring at me, the pearly white sand glistened like the glitter glue that used to decorate my little sisters room. Ronnie and Anna splashed in the foamy waves, giggling.

Secretly I knew that they both were just posing for the lifeguards and hunks that walked the beaches of Aliso Beach.

Suddenly, a little girl in a straw sunhat splashed into the subtle waves, her bikini a glossy pink.

Before I knew it, I was trapped inside the wispy memories that haunt me.

"_Angie!" I scream, wading through the water. I see her small hands flailing in the swirling fog._

_I dive into the dark blue aqua, my throat filled with, thick, salty water. I open my mouth to call her name again, but water crashes its way into my mouth. My eyes are stinging, and my flesh is crawling with hurt._

"_Tee!" I hear her voice screech, throttled by the raging sea._

"Tessa!" Ronnie growled.

I look up to the redheaded witch. Her lips are tight, and she looked like she's disappointed in me.

"What?" I grumbled, my hearts still banging against my ribcage.

"We have to get home, Tina's party is in, like, five!" she shouted, her grey-blue eyes twitching with anger.

"Well, get there," I snarled, anger lining my sharp voice.

"Who has the car? Tessa. Who knows how to drive? Tessa." She snapped.

"Whatever, dust yourself off before you guys get in," I said.

I quickly pushed my sunglasses down, grabbed the white and red towel that I'd basked in, and began to pad across the rocky cove. The sky was clear, no sign of even a frail wisp of grey.

Ronnie and Anna are chatting and making their way towards the car, and me Anna's bleach blonde hair falling down her back in tossed wavy curls.

I reached up and flick the rearview mirror towards me. A girl with straight light brown hair that is almost blonde tied up in a messy tail stares back, regular brown eyes blinking. Everything, average.

Ronnie and Anna jumped into the backseats, bringing in a trail of gossip mixed with laughter. I stepped on the gas before either of them have fully gotten into the car.

"Hey!" Anna exclaims, clutching the leather seats.

I smiled to myself and turn on the iPod speakers, The All American Rejects blaze out.

"What is this crap? Phuleeze! Turn on something good!" Ronnie shouted.

I turned up the volume, drowning out the annoying witches. Then, a two people stepped out into the road.

My hands suddenly were gripping the wheel; I winced, the blood pounding in my ears, as my car squealed to a hideous halt. It barely misses the them and I swerve away.

"Nice going Tee, almost hit regular people," Anna sneered.

I slammed my foot on the break, the car jerked to a ragged stop, the old thing wheezing. I was seething, every bone in me wanted to rip their pretty little heads off their petite shoulders.

"Shut up!" I screamed and opened the door, leaping out of the car onto the empty gravel road.

I wrenched open the door and grabbed Ronnie by her wrist.

"Ouch! Watch it!" she snarled.

I pushed her onto the road then grabbed Anna and pushed her onto the road too.

"Hey! Tessa!" they both coursed.

The anger still flaming in me, I got into my car and sped away. Fuming.

As soon as I rounded the bend to Camel Point Drive, my anger had been subdued to a small flickering flame.

I pulled into our driveway, parked the car and got out.

Numb with the clouded memory of fury. I opened the door; my lazy mother had miraculously forgotten to lock.

I trudged up the spiral staircase and into my room, right when I grabbed the bronze handle John (the evil stepfather) called my name.

"Tessa, where are the girls?"

Grounded, I was grounded, I was grounded for ditching two alpacas almost what? Two yards from home. I was sitting, pouting in my bland room.

Princess One knocked on my door.

"Tessa!" she screamed.

"What?" I growled, not even wanting to respond.

"Mom and Dad say you have to make us dinner because you were mean!" she screeched, her high pitched voice made me wince.

I sighed and turned on the radio. Even though I hate the ocean, it doesn't mean I don't think it's pretty. I hopped onto my window seat and twisted the crank to let the fresh air pour in. The pitter patter of light drizzle soothed me until sleep came quietly.


End file.
